A Walk on the Wild Side
by Alixio
Summary: Finally finished it! (Sorry it took so long).


*Author's note: Yo people. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, I am totally obsessed with everything Futuramish Fry is the character I know most about so I've started off with a little one about him. I'm sorry I haven't finished yet. I'm not even halfway through, but just tell me what u guys think so I know whether to be bothered to write another one.*  
  
The stars twinkled in the moonlight as the spaceship slowly went into orbit. Captain Philip J Fry sat at the controls in his spacesuit, talking through the speaker. 'Broke through the atmosphere successfully and now continuing on path to the Moon. Over.' He said clearly. Before removing his space helmet and taking off his seatbelt. He began to float gracefully into the air and swam around for a few seconds before returning to the control board. 'Congratulations Fry, you're on your way to the Moon!' A female voice said to him through the speaker. 'Woohoo!' He yelled as loudly as he possibly could. He was up in space and nobody could hear him. He could yell as loudly as he wanted! Then he pushed off the seat and flew up into the air. He turned up his CD of the Breakfast Club that he had brought along with him. He sung the lyrics really loud, the first time he could ever do this as his mom was against music altogether. Everything was perfect in Fry's little world, until...  
  
'PHI-IIIILL! TIME FOR SCHOOL GET UP OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND POUR COLD WATER ON YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Screamed his older brother Yancy. Fry rolled over sleepily and tried to get back to his spaceship. But it was useless. 'Alright Yancy i'm getting up, you won. Congratulations.' He said grumpily. Fry pulled himself out of bed and stretched, before putting on his favourite t-shirt and red jacket. He had worn those same clothes since he was twelve years old and he wasn't gonna stop now. 'PHILIP! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! MOM MADE BREAKFAST AND IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN SHE'LL COME UP!!!' Fry let out a huge sigh, and dragged himself through the door and down the stairs to the table where his mother, Catherine, and father Yancy Senior, sat eating bacon and eggs at their small, wooden table. The Frys were not the richest of all people. The lowest of middle class society, bordering on the race of people who had to rent houses and sit there eating leftovers around a fire sitting on pillows because they couldn't afford a couch. The only thing that got them by was his father's job as a bank manager. Which paid barely enough for Fry's weekly allowance of $2 (which he mainly spent on cola). Their other lifeline was Fry's job as paper boy. Every morning (excluding Monday) he would get up at 5am and ride his bike to the news stand where he got five hundred papers to deliver in three hours before school in exchange for a payment of $10. This constant early start caused Fry to fall asleep in most of his classes, therefore getting behind in work and, more often than not, getting a detention. OK enough about the life story, if you've watched the show you'll know the rest. It was a Monday morning, and because of this, Fry got to sleep in an extra two hours. He cherished Monday mornings as if they were the Lord himself. Anyway, Fry pulled up a chair and slumped into it, staring blankly at his parents who were staring unusually back at him. Fry began to feel uneasy. 'Is there something wrong...?' He asked uncertainly. 'No, only your grades.' Said his dad grumpily. 'My grades are absolutely fine!' Fry yelled back, jumping out of his seat in confusion. 'No they're not darling. We just got your report in the mail yesterday. You got an F in every subject except art.' His mom said. 'What did I get in art?' 'You got a B which we are very proud of, but it doesn't make up for the other marks!' She replied. 'I don't understand. I thought I was doing OK. I even managed to suck up to some of them! I'm real good at that! It's a sinch!' And he pulled out his biggest puppy dog eyes and stuck a pencil behind his ear, as if eager to learn. 'Philip, sucking up is not how to get good marks! Working hard, staying awake in class and participating is how to get good marks. Your mother and I have thought really hard about this, and we have decided that you should quit your job. You're schoolwork is more important then a measly $10 note and your mother and I can see that now. We want you to have a good future and that is that. The last thing we would want is you to be working as a pizza delivery boy when you could be a top class doctor!' His father yelled. 'Well that sucks if you ask me.' Said Fry, and he slouched back into his chair and grabbed a knive and fork and began hoeing into his bacon and eggs. 'Anyways, how will you get the money to make up for my pay?' His parents looked at each other before his mom said, 'well, i'll have to get a job, and we'll have to cut back on the treats, which means no more cola for you Philip, and no more bacon and eggs Monday. We'll have to have cereal every morning from now on.' 'What? That is so stupid!Why don't we just kill ourselves instead?' Fry announced, overeacting as usual. 'Philip, sweetheart, I don't think you understand how important this is. You're in ninth grade now, in three years you'll be doing the SAT's and goodness knows where that will get you!' His mom said, anxiously. 'Forget it! Why are you doing this? So school isn't my thing? Do you really think you could change that? I mean, maybe I could pull my grades up a little, i'll admit that an F isn't the greatest mark in history. If not it's the worst... but my point is that I don't want to turn into one of those nerds who sit there absorbed in an encyclopedia all day, and getting top marks, and either end up overweight from eating too much, or anorexic coz they never eat at all!' 'Damn you Philip! With you everything turns into food. It's like you live off the damn stuff boy!' 'Well duh dad, I do live off the damn stuff! If not for food i would be dead. Now can we shut up about damn everything and get on with damn breakfast?' 'Not on your life commie!' His dad said as he pulled out a razor from his pocket and advanced towards Fry and his head of orange hair. 'Yancy! I thought we talked about this? Philip is not a commie!' Fry's mom yelled as she ran between him and his dad. 'Yeah? Well he does a damn good impression of one.' His father muttered as he put his razor back in his pocket and sat back down. 'Now get out of here boy, your mother and I have some serious issues to sort out.' And Fry ran out the back door as quickly as humanly possible.  
  
A few minutes later, Fry caught up with Yancy. 'Hey wait up loser.' Fry shouted, and Yancy stopped and waited for Fry to catch up to him. 'What was that whole thing with you and dad about?' Yancy asked. 'Oh nothing much, he just thought I was a commie again. I don't even know what those damn things are. I just know he thinks i'm one and he doesn't like them.' 'Yeah... I think they were something to do with when he was in Nam. Anyways, we'd better get to school. I have english and we have a test. I don't wanna miss that.' 'Why not? It's just a stupid test. Anyways, why don't you wag? I've done it before. They say they'll catch you but they never do.' 'Oh my God. You wagged school? When?' Asked Yancy in disbelief. 'Oh, just in eighth grade. We had end of year exams and I freaked out coz I didn't study and so I wagged. No big deal.' And Fry shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing more important than eating a sandwich. 'My goodness Phil. You need to sort out your life! You need to pull up your grades, set things right with mom and dad AND learn the difference between right and wrong! You're stuffed man.' 'Says who? I'm fine the way I am.' 'Umm... Phil? You had a heart attack last year from drinking too much cola! What if you have another one? What if dad's right, you do end up being a pizza boy? What if you fail the SAT's and end up repeating twelfe grade three times? And Phil, tell me, what if you stay a loser for the rest of your life and nobody ends up employing you, helping you, loving you, or caring about anything that happens to you?' 'Well what if I think you're a loser, you don't care about me and neither does mom, dad or anyone at school! Stuff you and stuff the rest of the universe with it!' Fry yelled at Yancy, and he ran off, too far for Yancy to see where he was. 'Phil.... come back!' Yelled Yancy. But Fry had already ran about ten blocks and Yancy couldn't see him. He just hoped he would get to school on time.  
  
When Fry was about thirty streets away and was sure that Yancy wasn't coming after him, he stopped and found his breath. Then he sat down on a bus stop bench. For a few minutes he thought to himself. About what had happened that morning. About whether he was likely to end up just like his father imagined, and whether he should try harder at school. But he was soon jolted out of thought by the sound of breaks, and a bus pulled up in front of him. He stared at the tires for a few seconds before looking up at the driver. 'You getting on, boy?' Fry stared at him. 'Well? Are you?' Fry stood up and reached into his pocket. He found a dollar and got on the bus, handing the money to the driver. 'Freak.' He heard the man mutter before shutting the doors. Fry sat down on a sticky seat next to a sleepy old man and the bus began to drive off. But then he heard someone shouting. It was coming from outside. He looked out the window and someone was running after the bus! 'Wait! please wait for me! I have money! I need to catch this bus! Please!!!' The voice belonged to a girl who was running next to the window behind Fry. He turned around to look at the girl who was running She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was reasonably tall, she had long, brown hair that was out and was flowing behind her head in the air as she ran. She wore a white tank top and some black trackpants with some worn out sandshoes and a green jacket. She ran faster and jumped onto the back of the bus! She climbed around to the side of the bus and came round to the window next to Fry's seat. She pointed desperately at the window handle. Fry nodded quickly and opened it and stood back while she climbed inside the bus. She fell onto the seat and by that time Fry was standing on the other side of the isle holding onto the hand rail, and looking at her with wide eyes. 'Sorry bout that-' she stammmered. 'What's going on back there?' the bus driver turned around and stopped the bus. 'what's the racket? Get back in your seats you two!' He yelled at them. 'Hey! Did you pay little missy?' he stared at the girl. Her eyes widened and she ran back to the window and got up on the seat, she was about to jump out. 'Wait! Here.' Fry ran up to the driver who was now half way down the isle and handed him a dollar. 'You won't be so lucky next time girly.' Scolded the driver. He eyed her and then went back and sat in his seat and began to drive again. Fry sat back down in his seat as if nothing had happened. He was far too preoccupied to worry about the fact that he had just saved that girl from being thrown off the bus, or even the fact that she was sitting next to him, looking at him. 'Hey thanks for that. Where you going?' She asked. 'Dunno. Don't care.' Fry continued to stare out the window. 'You know, there is such thing as communication. You should try it some time.' 'Whatever. All I know is i hate my family and anyone else would be better than them.' 'Oh yeah? I bet you a hundred dollars my family are worse than yours.' 'Deal. But I don't have a hundred dollars.' 'Neither do I but who cares?' 'Wish I did.' Fry muttered under his breath. 'So what's your story?' He turned around and looked at her finally. He realised, on a closer look, that her cheeks were tear stained and her tank top was covered in dirt. 'Actually... I'd rather not say.' She replied. 'Aw come on. You said I should try communication. How am I s'posed to when you won't talk?' 'Fine. I guess you won't do anything to me. I just ran away from my apartment.' 'You have an apartment? Cool! All I have is this old dump that looks like it's been deserted for about ten years.' 'Believe me, I wish I had that. Anyway, my parents were just having another argument.' 'Mine do that heaps too.' 'Don't all parents? Anyway, I bet yours don't fight like this. Dad hit mom with a chair and then she shot him in the arm. Then my dad tried to pull me down and I told them to stop fighting, so my mom aimed the gun at me, so course, I ran away. Not the first time though. I'm used to this.' 'Where do you go?' 'Well, I found this old dumpster in this alleyway . It's never used so I just sleep there.' 'Don't you get hungry, or cold?' 'Nah, it's almost better than at home! I steal food and stuff.' She whispered. 'Right... well you win. but I don't have a hundred bucks. I got a quarter.' 'Meh, good enough.' She shrugged. She took Fry's coin and shoved it in her empty pocket. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Fry broke the silence. 'Soooo... how old are you? Where you from and stuff?' 'Um, I'm fourteen. Come from Wisconsin.' 'Wisconsin? That's days away! how did you get to New York? Do you come here often?' 'No, this is the first time. I hitch hiked in this truck. That dumpster I told you about is back home. I don't know where i'll sleep tonight. I guess I can just walk round.' 'No way! It's freezing out! I've got a jacket on and i'm frozen to the bone! You can come stay at my place.' 'Really?! Gee thanks! Will your parents mind?' Fry remembered his parents. 'Oh yeah... sorry, looks like we'll both be looking for places to sleep.' There was silence for another few minutes. 'So, how about you? How old are you? What's your story?' 'You don't wanna know. You've got too many problems of your own.' 'Try me.' 'Okay... well... i'm fourteen too. I stay at this old house downtown. I guess I could say it's home, but it doesn't feel like it. I stay there, i don't live there.' 'Where do you live then?' 'Somewhere not here. Somewhere far away.' 'Like in Australia? That's pretty far.' 'No, somewhere out of this world, i can't explain it. I don't know, i've just always had this feeling that I don't belong here.' 'So you're an alien?' She suggested cheekily. 'Sorry, I must be freaking you out. I'll shut up now.' 'No, go on. Why did you run away?' 'My mom cares more about baseball and grades than she does about me, and my dad thinks i'm a commie. My brother doesn't like me at all.' 'Wow, you've got it pretty good.' 'Yeah... right.' 'No, seriously! I mean, I bet you just think your parents hate you. Have they told you? Or have you just assumed?' 'Well, it's obvious even though they haven't said anything.' 'I bet you a million dollars they don't.' 'Do you have that much?' 'No, but my folks might.' She grinned. Fry grinned back. 'So how'd you run away?' 'I was on my way to school, i'd just had this argument with my parents then my brother tried to give me a talking to and I ran off.' 'Really? That's all? Okay then...' 'So what's your name? I'm Phil, but everyone not in my family calls me Fry. Don't ask me why, but it's kinda like my first name now.' 'I'm-' she was about to tell him but the bus jolted forward and they could hear the driver swearing to himself. 'What happened?' 'I dunno.' Fry got out of the seat and began walking to the front of the bus. 'STOP! Don't move!' yelled the driver. Fry stopped dead in his tracks and held his arms up. He began to feel the floor swaying back and forth. He wondered what possibly could be wrong. But whatever it was, the driver seemed to care a lot more about driving than he did before. The girl looked out the window and gasped. Fry turned around and stared wide- eyed at her. She got up and moved to the back seat. 'What are you doing?' Asked Fry. 'Just stay still Fry. I think he drove the bus off the side of a cliff or something!' 'Well how come we aren't dead yet?' 'It half over, if you move to the front the bus will tip over! Come up here and sit down and help me push the bus back.' Slowly he edged to the back of the bus and sat down next to her. The few passengers left after all the stops began to get up and edge their way to the back too. They all leant back and put all their weight on the end of the bus. 'We need more help! We're not heavy enough!' The bus began to tilt over the edge. 'Mr driver, sir, I think you need to come and help us up here.' 'No way! If I move we'll go even faster!' He yelled back. 'Fine then! We can just all die!' 'OK OK! I'll come up. But don't get mad if we all die!' He began to manouvre his large frame from the driver's seat. The bus creeked forward slowly and Fry could feel the floor tilting over the edge. The driver began to make his way up the isle, leaning forward and holding on for dear life. His hands were shaking, as were everyone else's. Fry looked around at the terrified few people sharing the back seat with him. A small old man who was shaking and grasping his walking stick as tightly as anything. A drunk man with grey, dirty clothes and a cigarette in his mouth. He looked back at Fry in annoyance and spat the cigarette out the window next to him. Fry turned around to see a fat woman who was carrying a grocery bag but was now in the process of eating it's contents. There was also a skinny young woman with black clothing on who looked like she hadn't eaten in years. And finally, there was that girl, who he didn't even know exhisted until an hour ago. Who's name he didn't know. Who's story had so much hidden. Who seemed different to anyone he'd ever met. 'What's your name?' He asked her. 'What?' She replied. 'What's your name?' 'Leela.' 'Leela? That's such a nice name. I wish I was called that...' 'I think this bus has gone to your head...' 'So do I...' but before he could say anything further, the bus jolted forward. The bus driver was nearly at their end and now the bus was slipping further over the cliff. All the people on the back seat were almost lying down because the bus was leaning over so far. The bus driver, stupidly, took another step forward and the bus began to slide off the cliff. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster until everyone on the bus was holding onto the back of the seat to stop themselves from falling. Before he could think, Fry grabbed Leela's hand and he jumped straight through the window, causing it to smash to peices, and grabbed onto the edge of the cliff just as the bus toppled over and landed in the field below. Leela had grabbed onto Fry's feet so Fry could grab the edge with both hands and hoist them both up. Once he got himself up he turned and grabbed Leela's hands and pulled her up too. They both sat on the grass for a few minutes, then Fry crawled over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, he could see the bus, it had blown up as it hit the ground and was now just a giant, black disaster zone. With burning bits of door and steering wheel scattered everywhere. He crawled back over into Leela's arms and they embraced each other and they cried and cried. After about ten minutes Fry got up slowly and walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down. 'What are you doing?' Asked Leela. 'Don't you think that it's weird that all this stuff has happened in one day? First, i have a huge fight with my parents, then I run away, meet you, have a giant disaster and end up stranded in the middle of nowhere! The only good thing that has happened all day is meeting you, and even now, I probably have to leave you after this, your parents will want you back in Wisconsin. So really, this whole day has been one disaster after another! There is no point. After this I'll just go back to bad marks, nagging parents, a stupid brother and worst of all, you won't be there!' he shouted. 'What's the point anymore?' He raised his right foot and began to step off the edge. 'What the hell are you doing?' Leela screamed. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand just before he stepped over. 'This sucks! I can't even kill myself!' 'You've gone mad, Fry! Look at me and say that you don't want to live anymore! That your life is worse than mine. That there are things in your life that can't possibly be fixed!' Fry turned around and looked into her large, brown eyes. Tears began to run down his cheeks. He turned around and faced over the cliff again. 'Even knowing i'll never see you again makes me wanna kill myself!' And he took a final step over the edge, but was caught by Leela's hands. 'Don't do this to yourself, Fry! This is the stupidest thing i've ever seen somebody do and plus, i'll see you again! I promise!' Fry looked up at her. 'You're right,' he sighed. 'This is so stupid.' and he pulled up on her hand, but, not thinking, she was unable to support his weight, and she came flying over the edge just as he grabbed onto the side. She screamed as she plummeted into the blackness that surrounded the base of the cliff. 'LEELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Fry shouted desperately as he held his hand out into the darkness and she became smaller and smaller, further and further away from him. He climbed quickly back onto the edge of the cliff and lay down in the grass. Tears streamed down his face as he stared up at the starry sky. He couldn't believe what had just happened, in one day! Now he had no idea what to do, think, say or ask. He just lay there, motionless, watching the sky as planes flew above, stars twinkled and small clouds covered the moon and moved across the skies. He could still see Leela's face. Her eyes, her lips, her mouth. Forming the words, 'i'll see you again, I promise.' 'Yeah, in another life!' he thought sarcastically. He covered his face with his hands and got up slowly and ran off as fast as he possibly could. Home, where he belonged. Leela was right, her life was worse than his. He could overcome everything, except maybe her...  
  
Author's note: Crap and weak, you don't have to tell me. 


End file.
